The Time Inside Levi's Room
by Lady Braus
Summary: Inspired by the tenth chapter of Diclonious57's story, this is my take on what would happen after they have fallen asleep.


**Hello, everybody. This takes place a bit right after chapter ten of Sir, would you please take the damn cake by Diclonious57 where they fall asleep at the end. **

**As for the next chapter from my story, Levi's Meat, I'm halfway done. Enjoy.**

* * *

He only slept for half an hour. There was no way on earth could Levi sleep for the rest of night because she was in his bed. Propped up with his right arm, Levi stared down at the sleeping female that he had grown to love known as Sasha Braus.

Levi made a couple of promises back at the basement dungeon which he later gave Sasha a peck on her lips, and earlier tonight, he asked her to sleep with him after he had dragged Sasha from her bed into his room. She slept peacefully on his bed.

She was beautiful in his eyes. Her face was giving off a radiance with the help of the candlelight. Her chest rose every time she inhaled. Her mouth was parted slightly, tempting him to kiss those pink lips of hers, and the best part of it all was that she was not snoring. For a man who was not religious, Levi considered it to be heaven. Picking up a strand of her hair, Levi felt the texture being soft and smooth. He wondered if her body would be the same.

Dropping the lock of her hair, Levi went to hover over Sasha on his hands and knees, and moved down to press his lips onto hers. Only when his tongue licked her lips did Sasha woke up from her slumber.

Her eyes opened and was shocked to see Levi on top. Sasha tried to push him off, but instead made Levi pinned both of her wrist onto the mattress without pausing. Sasha opened her mouth to speak, but his tongue wormed his way the second she did that. Sasha was startled, but eventually gave in when she closed her eyes and joined him with the kiss.

Sasha moaned lowly as her tongue joined with his to dance. Knowing that she would no longer resist, Levi let go of her wrist. Sasha then wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing Levi closer to herself.

Levi's left hand traveled down her side and hiked up her nightgown. His hand went underneath and touched her heated skin. He then moved it to cup her right breast, brushed his thumb over her nipple, which made Sasha to moan under his touch.

Sasha felt good under his hand. He wanted more of her. He wanted her skin to connect with his. To top it all, Levi wanted to become one with Sasha, and becoming one he shall do it.

That gown made her look like an old lady, and immediately Levi took it off of her body. Casting it aside, Levi returned to Sasha. Instead of claiming her lips, Levi's mouth latched over her left nipple. Sasha arched her lower back and gasped as he sucked the nub between his lips. He did the same to her right, and once he was done, Levi traveled down to her panties and took them off of Sasha. She watched him lay down with his face an inch away from her hidden place, and Levi glanced at Sasha.

"Levi?"

"Start yelling."

"Levi, whaaaahhhhhh!"

She started yelling once his tongue lapped up from her entrance all the way towards her clit. The tip of his tongue remained as he flicked and teased her tiny spot several times before capturing it between his lips. Levi suckled and was soon rewarded when Sasha squeezed his head with her thighs, even more when she weaved her fingers through his hair. He kept it up until Sasha came from his teasing.

Not bothering to lick her clean, Levi crawled back on top of Sasha, and settled himself between her legs. Sasha felt him at her entrance, and blushed knowingly what was going to happen next. Levi went to wrap her legs around his waist, and leaned closer to her face. Grey and brown clashed as they both stared into each others' eyes.

"Are you ready, Sasha?"

"Yes, sir."

In an instant, Sasha screamed. Levi thrust his hips forward entering Sasha and breaking through the barrier that proclaimed her as a virgin. She then began to cry as she felt the pain between her legs. He was going to enter her slowly, but when Sasha did not say his name, Levi entered her in one quick motion. No matter how many times he told Sasha to say his name, she would sometimes forget which would make him mad.

Besides, he secretly loved it on how his name came out rolling from her mouth.

"When are you going to learn to call me by my name, Braus?"

Sasha calmed down from her crying and stared at Levi to answer him.

"I'm so sorry. I will not do it again, Levi."

"Tch...we'll see about that."

Pulling his hips back, Levi then pushed forward quickly as he began to have his way with Sasha. As his thrusting increased, Levi relished on how tight she was with her inner walls surrounding his length. As he went further, Sasha cried out his name, and that was enough for Levi to go faster. She held onto him as Sasha received each powerful thrust from Levi. It was getting Sasha closer to her end as it build up within herself, and right before that happened, Levi came before her.

His eyes rolled as Levi came deep and hard inside her depths. His essence filled her until there was no more, and Levi got off once Sasha reached her completion. After catching their breaths, Sasha cuddled up to him and Levi wasted no time to hold her. They laid there in silence with him caressing her hair and her listening to his heart beating until she spoke.

"I'm tired, Levi."

"Go to sleep, Sasha."

"All right."

Sasha gave in and fell asleep using his left shoulder as a pillow. Soon after, Levi followed and joined her but not before thinking on what he was going to do once morning arrived.

First thing in the morning, Levi was going to request that Sasha would no longer be on active duty. He was damn sure that she was pregnant already, and would not allow any harm to happen to the mother of his unborn child. After that, he was going to take her to the town hall by making her his lawfully wedded wife letting everyone know that she belonged to him. If Levi had to put up with Hanji teasing him about it, then so be it.

That would happen after he takes a bath.


End file.
